


Nicole's Day Out

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Other, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain, big belly, fat kink, mass vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Nicole Watterson from the Amazing World of Gumball loses control of her appetite in the middle of a parade of food-people.





	Nicole's Day Out

Nicole Watterson was an anthropomorphic blue cat, with a curvy, inviting, motherly figure. However, with the noises her stomach was making, one could easily be forgiven for assuming she was some kind of furious tiger or lioness. Nicole had been at her job all day, and had become so absorbed in her work that she had neglected to eat.

She imagined it wouldn't be too much of a problem though, even with how famished she was, she was sure there would be plenty of places to eat on the way home.

She did indeed pass numerous restaurants while driving, but all of them were closed, in observation of some unspecific holiday. She gripped the wheel slightly tighter with each place she passed, as her frustration and her hunger grew in tandem.

"There has to be a place to eat around here somewhere, right?"

Her frustration reached its boiling point, as the road was blocked off by a crowd of people that refused to move, with the other nearby routes closed off as well.

"This must be the holiday all those signs were talking about" she said, removing a carefully labeled calendar from her glove compartment. She paged through it, arriving at the current date. "Ah, here we go" she said, barely able to read the name of the holiday underneath all the notes about the groceries she would need to pick up on that day.

"Let's see...it's...The Food Celebration Day Gathering"

Nicole was puzzled by the inherent irony of restaurants being closed on something called "Food Celebration Day" until she got a closer look at the specific individuals within the crowd.

It contained all of Elmore's food-based population, anthropomorphic fruits, vegetables, and pastries as far as the eye could see. Nicole found herself licking her lips, as some very shameful thoughts entered her mind.

"I couldn't possibly...right?" she said, patting her aching, growing stomach. The longer her stomach churned, the more difficulty she had restraining those horrible urges.

"Well, once little bite won't hurt, right?" she said, opening her car door and slipping out. She approached the edge of the crowd, and spotted a lone French Fry around the rim.

She let out a sign as she let her hunger take over. She darted towards the French Fry Guy, snatching him up and devouring him in two heavy bites without giving him a chance to realize what was going on. The French Fry Guy was about half Nicole's height, and fairly thick cut, so he made a more filling meal on his own than Nicole was used to having. Her stomach stretched and bloated to accommodate the massive meal, giving her flashbacks to when she was pregnant and making her white-collared shirt ride up.

Normally, Nicole would be satisfied with a dinner large enough to make her belly bloat, but eating that French Fry Guy set off some kind of switch inside her head. She became a hungry, ravenous lioness, who wanted to eat to both sate her bottomless hunger, and for the sheer thrill of the hunt.

She dropped down, to walk on all fours, to better reflect her savage nature. Stealthily, she rushed into the crowd, who would serve as both the predator's tall grass and her prey itself.

She roamed through the crowd, and snatched up the first Foodperson who looked appetizing to her. The surrounding people were too distracted to notice him being dragged below all the hustle and bustle, allowing Nicole to eat him without any distractions.

This one was a stalk of broccoli, who Nicole managed to swallow whole, without chewing, despite being bigger than her first prey. Apparently, her predatory attitude made gulping things down a lot easier too. Her stomach bulged out even more, forming a churning, gurgling, wobbling blue sphere, which far surpassed any size she may have achieved during pregnancy and instead made it look like she had swallowed a fairly large beach ball. The hunger that once ate away at her was completely gone, and replaced with a glorious sensation of fullness. Fullness wasn't the same as satisfaction, though, and although Nicole's gut was large and tight enough to make anyone else feel like they were about to explode, she could still go for seconds, thirds, perhaps even hundredths! Despite the size of her distended gut, she still kept her feline agility, and was able to snatch an Apple Woman from the crowd.

She crammed her into her mouth without a single bite, just as the last time, leaving the Apple Woman to squirm as she slid down her throat, and into her stomach, which was quickly becoming its own mini Food Celebration Day Gathering.

She took a moment to massage and rub her tummy while hiding beneath the crowd, before she began to crave something sweet. She spotted the legs of a Doughnut as she crawled along the ground. This Doughnut was engaged in a conversation with a friend, so to avoid detection, Nicole swallowed up the Cupcake he was talking to as well.

Her stomach sagged, and dragged along the ground as she walked, but nothing could deter the ravenous Nicole at this point. She began to build up a rhythm, effortlessly grabbing and gulping anyone she found appealing without anyone noticing. The crowd was so large, and people joined and left so frequently, that the small amount of thinning that Nicole had caused went unquestioned.

While the missing people wasn't enough to Alert anyone to Nicole's presence, the massive belch she let out was. The crowd around her dispersed, leaving the bloated Nicole completely exposed.

Nicole's stomach had reached a point where it dwarfed her in size, something the people who were now aware of her presence weren't happy about. It was very clear where her large belly had come from, too, as the shapes of the food she had eaten were outlined in the flesh of her tightly packed gut.

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away" Nicole said, scratching the back of her head, as the celebration soon became an angry mob.

The crowd had contained several police officers, who now brandished nightsticks, which they very clearly intended to use on Nicole.

"Well, I guess I have no choice" she said, as the mob began closing in. Nicole's brief moment of clarity was shattered, as the feral lioness within her mind resurfaced again.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and sprinted into the crowd. She devoured the food with such speed that she was practically inhaling them. She managed to eat dozens in a matter of seconds, plowing a hole through the crowd, and showing them that a simple mob meant nothing to her, especially if that crowd was edible and delicious.

She turned to face all the Foodstuff that remained, letting out a noise that was probably intended to be a roar, but ended up coming out as a prolonged, gassy belch. Still, it had the same effect, and terrified the crowd, as many of them scatted to avoid the feline mother's wrath.

Unfortunately for the ones who were left, Nicole viewed them as a massive buffet, and she intended to treat them as such.

She rushed back into the bulk of the crowd, now more vacuum than cat. Tens, twenties, hundreds of Foodlings vanished down her throat, to join their comrades in Nicole's endless belly. Eventually, there was nobody left, with the streets that were once blocked now completely abandoned.

Nicole's stomach had dwarfed her in size long ago, and now it was big enough to take up the entire block, with Nicole reduced to a tiny blue spec on its surface. Her belches were powerful enough to shake the foundations of the buildings beside her, and she could feel the thousands of victims squirming and wriggling around inside of her.

Hours later, the movement had settled down. Her stomach was still enormous, but it had reached a more reasonable size, so Nicole was at least mobile. Her belly was more flabby than tight and round, indicating that digestion had taken place and added a good deal of fat to her body.

She gazed at her new form in the reflection of a nearby window. Sure, she would need to go shopping for some new clothes, but with the additions to her breasts and rear, she felt sexier than she had in years. Maybe she could take Richard on a romantic date, and remind him why they fell in love in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp sound from her stomach, which she was sure wasn't because of hunger.

She rushed to the nearest bathroom, and managed to squeeze her wide body into the stall, removing her pants and planting her rear on the toilet.

She waited there for several minutes, not wanting to risk standing up and leaving for obvious reasons. She removed her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed her husband.

"Hey, Richard" she said, blushing slightly. "I know I've been out for a while, but tell the kids that mom'll be home in about..." her stomach let out another sharp groan. "Let's say *urp* an hour"


End file.
